


fruit of immortality

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i'm not reading all of jttw to write these brainworms so fate it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: That 'eating Sanzang will grant you immortality' rumor is pretty annoying.  If only there were some way to test if it's true or not.
Relationships: Xuanzang Sanzang | Caster/Sun Wukong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	fruit of immortality

“It’s pretty annoying that you keep getting kidnapped,” Wukong says, hands behind their head.

“It isn’t on purpose!” Sanzang huffs. “Look, I promise next time I’ll listen to your advice.”

“Even if Pigsy says something stupid?”

“Even if Pigsy says something stupid!”

“That’s what you said about leaving the circle too.” Wukong rolls their eyes. “Right now, the only way I can see you not getting kidnapped anymore is if we can squash that rumor about eating you granting demons immortality.”

“Oh yeah… that.” Sanzang scratches the back of her neck. “I don’t know if that’s true or not, but it’s not like we can test it out to disprove it…”

“…No, actually, I think we could.”

Sanzang opens her mouth to start chanting the Ring Tightening Sutra.

“Not like that!” Wukong says. Sanzang closes her mouth. “Do you really think I would hurt you after all we’ve been through together?”

She considers this for a moment, long enough that Wukong starts to sweat. “Well… probably, but it would turn out to be part of a plan that was for the greater good in the end, so… Okay. What do I have to do?”

“You don’t have to do anything. Just lie back and let me take care of you, Master,” says Wukong. “I’m an expert in immortality by now, I’ll be able to tell right away.”

Confused, Sanzang does as instructed, lying back on her bedroll. When Wukong settles at her feet and starts pushing her legs apart, her face goes red in an instant and she clamps her legs shut. “Y-Y-You…!”

They raise an eyebrow. “How else do you think I was going to eat you without hurting you?” they ask. “Would it help if I switched forms?” They’re in their more masculine shape right now.

“…nnn… I know other monks have done that sort of thing with their disciples… And if it’s to make our journey safer, the Buddha won’t be too mad… And I am _really_ curious if it’s true or not…” With effort, Sanzang parts her legs again. “J-Just don’t go overboard!”

Wukong grins. Carefully, they pull Sanzang’s underwear down her legs. They rub their thumb lightly over her entrance.

“Ooh…” She shivers. Even that gentle touch sends a spark of sensation up her spine. Luckily, she knows plenty of sutras to chant to calm herself.

“Are you really going to - of course you are.” Wukong sighs fondly, before pressing their lips against her sex and making her stutter in the middle of a sutra.

Think about the Buddha. All earthly pleasures are fleeting, no matter how good they feel in the moment. The mind has the power to be master over the body. Focus.

Wukong’s tongue laps at her and she finds herself clenching their hair without meaning to. She’s lost her place in a sutra for the first time in years. They suck gently on her clit and she can’t hold back a moan.

“W-Wukong…” Against her better judgment, she looks down at them. Wukong looks back, eyes sparkling with mischief, and Sanzang’s pulse quickens.

Surely she’s wet enough that they can taste immortality already? But they just keep going, lapping up all of her desire and coaxing out more with their tongue and fingers.

“This is definitely overboard, but… mm….!” Her thighs tremble. “Wukong, please…”

“I’ve got you, Master,” they murmur into her skin. “Just let go.”

She shakes, pushed closer and closer to a precipice. They slide two fingers inside of her while flicking their tongue over her clit, and she sees white.

When Sanzang comes to, Wukong is sucking her juices off their fingers. Somehow that makes her blush even more. “So…?”

“Hm? Oh, right, that,” says Wukong. “So I have good news and bad news.”

“What’s the bad news?” she asks, pulling her underwear back up.

“Eating you will definitely make anyone immortal,” they reply. “So even if we try to squish the rumor it’ll probably spring back up.”

“…And what’s the good news?”

“If I ever need a power boost, I can just eat you out again - ow ow ow, not the ring!”


End file.
